Ganymede/Abilities
Transformations Despite his transformation being a shark, he can breath just fine outside of water, not hindered at all with the lack of water similar to the fishmen in one piece. 'Hybrid:' -Has two forms one for on land and the other in the water. Land form: '''Most of his clothing and mask save for the pants and boots disappear as his skin turns to a blue hue as his teeth sharpen tremendously as his hair turns black, he gets webbed fingers, gills appears on his neck. '''Ocean Form: Similar to the land form only the bottom half of Ganymede transforms into a shark's tail and fin. *'Mini Megalos:' Summons tiny versions of a megalodon that act as a school of fish that can fly through the hair or through the ground swarming the opponent, they may be tiny versions but they still hold almost the same power as a normal one. *'Infinite Assualt:' Many versions of Ganymede's hybrid form appears attack all at once, the real one blending in with the fake ones, before several streams of both ice and pressured water finish it off. *'Water Beasts: Akhlut:' Creates a wolf beast that can attack and then transform into an orca for more damage. *'Aurora Flare:' 'A large blinding mutlicolored blast of ice 'Full Transformation: -His full transformed state ( the shark on the back being a shark's tail) he dons on black spiky armor resmbling shark fins which are especially elongated on the elbow part of the armor, the claws get bigger as his eyes take on a black color while the pupils are glowing red. He has two jagged marks under each eyes resembling gills, like in his hybrid form his skin changes to blue as his hair turns black. -Like his other teammates, he can turn fully into a beast or in Ganymede's case a full sized Megalodon, like his mini megalos, he can 'fly/float' in the air and dive down into the ground, swimming through it as if it was water. *'Deep Freeze:' Takes a deep breath and releases a large scale ice breath attack *'Ice Blade:' The elongated fin parts of Ganymede's body along with the other surface of his torso and arms become covered in blades of ice *'Ice Summon Jotun Puppet:' Takes alot of his energy to create but he can create a large Ice Giant that will follow any movement he makes. Secondary ability of this technique instead of summon one giant ice giant he can create a good number of them in place of the giant. *'Leviathan's Roar:' Creates several elongated dragons out of water to assualt the opponent by sending them at the enemy or use them to fire high pressured water beams *'Deadly Fleet:' A large whirlpool is created trapping the enemy as he sends in his mini megalos to attack Techniques/Magic Rune Magic: *'Rune Creation: Great Demonic Seal:' One of the seals he researched and made in order for him and the rest of Aetherion to be able to transform in their animal/hybrid forms without hurting or attacking each other. *'Rune Creation:' Instant Blaze: 'Draws the runes for an inferno (sometimes uses this on Sol so he can drink up the flames. *'Rune Creation: Reflect Barrier: 'Draws the runes for a barrier (one time use) to reflect attacks both physical and magic *'Rune Creation: Quicksand *'Rune Creation: Seal Bomb:' Draws the runes to create a bomb that does damage and can silence *'Rune Creation: Body Seal': Seals a part of a body off #'Legs/Movement' #'Mouth/ Silence' #'Arms: Attack' #'Ears/ Hearing' #'Eyes/Bind' *'Rune Creation: Destruction:' Draws the runes for a large non-elemental attack *'Rune Creation: Blackout: '''Draws runes that darkens the area *'Rune Creation: Dawning Sun:' Draw runes to bring light to an area *'Rune Creation: Shockwave:' Draw runes for electricty *'Rune Creation: Tidal Wave''' 'Rune Sword:' '-'''Writes runes on his blade to embed it with different elements for increased attack Combination Attacks Aeon: '''Charged Maelstrom:' A storm of water is created by the molecules in the air if there isn't a current source of water, bolts of lighting give the water a charge and combine together as Ganymede can still manipulate it since its still water and turn the water into projectiles or weapons. Sol of Helios: Burning Currents: '''Highly heated water is combined by the two giving Ganymede the chance of burning the opponent with Sol's fire heating his flames. Malachite: '''Jewled Blizzard: A harsh blizzard is created as shards of crystals are mixed in with the glittering ice, making it impossible to tell which is ice and which is crystal. Zephyrus: '''Poseidon's Rage: '''Huge water sprouts are created as the wind howls, lifting the water up and forming them into a trident acting as a vacumn that sucks up the enemy before it strikes down.